


Comfortable Silence

by caz251



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: F/M, Merlot (relationship)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3562547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy and Merlin are comfortable in silence, no words are needed between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfortable Silence

Roxy looked up from her book as she felt her poodle move at her feet, she checked on her dog quickly noting that she was just moving in her sleep before placing her book on the table and reaching for her tea cup. Sipping her tea she studied her companion sat opposite her, Merlin looking every bit as comfortable sat at the table drinking tea, reading a book with her dog asleep on his feet as he did sat behind a computer monitor directing their missions.

It was odd in a way how they had become so comfortable with each other like this in such a short space of time. It hadn’t been that long ago that she was a recruit and he was working her and the others like the hard taskmaster that he is. She had met him before she had been recruited, Percival was her godfather as well as the Kingsman to propose her, she had met him once when she was in her godfather’s care.

After the debacle with Valentine she found that she was spending more time in Merlin’s company as they attempted to try and put the world back into some sort of order. She and Eggsy were being sent all over the world, working as a team most of the time until they were more experienced with the solid presence of Merlin in their ears.

It seemed natural that when she wasn’t on a mission she would also spend time with Merlin. Eggsy spent all the time that he wasn’t on a mission with his mum and sister, but she had no-one other than Percival who was off on his own missions. As a result she started spending more time with Merlin, watching him work at first, before she began to talk when she was in his presence. Soon he began to respond and it became a conversation. Now though, after months of conversations that had become dinners and lunches and walks in the park, they had become comfortable in the silence.

You could often find them when they weren’t working either at Roxy’s home, or in Merlin’s suite at HQ sat quietly together reading, or thinking. They had learned to read each other well. When Merlin looked up and caught her staring at him, he could tell immediately that she was thinking of them and their relationship. He smiled at her before placing his book down and standing, carefully dislodging her dog from his feet. He held out his hand and led her to the sofa, he stretched out pulling her down with him and into his embrace, no words were necessary between them. They knew exactly how they felt in the situation, what they wanted from it, and how to get it.


End file.
